A Night of Remorse and Redemption
by Gothicthundra
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt's first time with Blaine wasn't all he'd dreamed of and months later he can't help feeling that he wished Dave had been his frist. Kurtofsky and Klaine Smutt. Lemons.</html>


**A Night of Remorse and Redemption**

The room was spinning a little, Kurt was dancing with Blaine, he knew this. He wasn't drunk, he was a little tipsy, and everything seemed pretty awesome, not at all like the first time he'd gotten drunk. He felt Blaine's hands on his hips, Blaine was around the same level of tipsy. Somewhere in between kissing Blaine in the corner and Blaine's hands beginning to roam, they ended up in Blaine's dorm room. Blaine's kissed were feverish on Kurt's neck, and Kurt's body was reacting. Somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't feel right... he didn't want this to be his first time... this wasn't romantic... he was going to push Blaine off, but instead Blaine read it as a move to kiss, and Kurt couldn't find his strength, because his body wanted him to give in.

"Blaine... I..." Kurt tried to say, but his voice caught as Blaine's hands slid under his shirt.

Kurt's mind was spinning again, hands were drifting and clothes were unbuckling. He felt torn, and hazey. Was it just the alcohol that made this his anti-dream first time? … was it the ferocity?... or... no... could it be Blaine? Kurt blinked as Blaine's kiss pulled back slightly, his face a wide beam. Kurt smiled back, though he didn't know if his face matched Blaine's enthusiasm. Then he looked at them. When had they just gotten down to their boxers? Blaine had a condom? Had he always carried them?

Blaine's hands ran up Kurt's body from behind, Kurt's hands clutch the pillow and sheets as Blaine's finger slid inside. He gasped, it felt so... was it good. Another finger slid in very abruptly, Kurt gasped again. As a third slid in, Kurt was starting to feel tense, he let out a shaky breath as he felt Blaine's hands slide to his shoulders and started kissing his neck. Kurt felt a nudge against his entrance. His body tensed, was he ready? Maybe it was the alcohol... he felt Blaine's hand slip to his waiste and hold to it. Kurt's voice stuck in his throat, no sound came out, but he wanted it too... Blaine slid quickly in... maybe too quickly. Blaine waited, kissing his neck, Kurt felt tears in his eyes. He was wrong, he wasn't ready... but it was already happening. He shook his head, trying to signal a 'No go'. Blaine kissed his ear.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly.

Kurt's mind swam, the alcohol was kicking in... but the pain had subsided and Blaine's voice was soothing. Kurt nodded and Blaine began to thrust, a little faster than Kurt expected. But even as he let out a few gasps and moans, the same thing rang in his head, _I'm not ready... I wanna go home_...

That had been months ago, but it still dwelled in Kurt's mind like a strange mix of memory and remorse. It hadn't been long after that they'd broken up and Kurt had fell into a bout of slight depression... that's probably where it started. Dave and Kurt had become friends during the relationship, but aftwards, they'd become closer and closer... and now the end of summer was coming and Senior year was approaching fast, one week actually... and here he was... with Dave... alone after a car wash with the Glee club.

It was weird being at Rachel's, which was now Dave's house too, after his parents had kicked him out. He leaned against his boyfriends shoulder... he rolled his eyes, boyfriend? He looked up at Dave who had one of his famous brilliant smiles on as they watched the movie. For some reason, Kurt still compared Dave to Blaine, but he would never let Dave know, his self-confidence was already low. Kurt slid his hand up Dave's broad chest, feeling the hair under the polo, and snuggling his face closer into Dave's neck.

"I love you," came Dave's voice, Kurt looked up quickly, Dave's eyes were glossy as he ran a hand over Kurt's cheek.

"What?" asked Kurt, Dave opened his mouth to say it again, but Kurt cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Dave began speaking in between each kiss break away, "I love you laugh... your smile... you drama... your eyes... your..."

"I get it," chuckled Kurt, kissing him again.

Kurt felt Dave's hand encircle his wait tightly, his body wanted to mesh even closer and so did Kurt. Dave's lips gently began to kiss his neck, it was driving Kurt mad, he wanted friction. He wanted... Dave's eyes were dilated and he knew his was too. Kurt nodded, consciously aware of what he was intending to happen. Dave stood up, supporting Kurt against his waist. It was only a few seconds from the trophy room to Dave's bedroom. Kurt kicked the door closed before Dave could even start to reach, but he did hit the lock, there kissing still not stopping. Kurt pulled away slightly and opened his eyes, still kissing. Dave was shaking a little, Kurt blinked.

"Dave... are you... are you ready for this?" asked Kurt in a husky whisper, he was shocked at his own voice.

"God yes," said Dave, a dreamy smile on his face, Kurt's body shivered, as they kissed again, "I've wanted to make love to you for so long..."

Kurt's body shivered again as he was laid on the bed. Making love? Wow... it sounded so... so like his dream first time that he'd imagined. He wanted to cry now, wishing this was going to be his first time... not a night of stooper with Blaine. Dave was looking at him, about to back pedal, but Kurt's eyes sobered up as he sat up a little and kissed Dave's lips, it was gentle and it made Kurt's body become unstable. His hands laced in Dave's curls as small kisses danced on his neck, his body wanting to thrust on its own.

"Dave, uh... please," his hand slid down Kurt's back, as Dave's lips nipped his ear.

Dave slid Kurt's shirt off and placed it somewhere of of Kurt's line of view. Kurt's fingers dug into Dave's clothed back as Dave began to kiss along his abdomen. He watched Dave for a few seconds and started tugging at Dave's shirt, he wanted it off. Dave slowed and looked up at Kurt, who was biting his lip now. Dave's face went red and Kurt realized that even though he'd apologized nearly a year ago, Dave was still a little self-conscious. Kurt sat up and started kissing down Dave's neck, Dave's breathing hitched. Kurt slid his legs out from under Dave and wrapped them around Dave's waist tightly.

"I want you so much," Kurt whispered as he nipped at Dave's ears, "So strong... loving... passionate... handsome... I love you."

"I love you," Dave's voice was barely a whisper and slightly chocked, Kurt bit his lip and looked at Dave's watery eyes.

"Dave..." Kurt kissed his lips passionately, and it took a brief second before Dave's kisses became more deep and fiery, like the Locker room...

Kurt's mind flashed back, but there was no fear about it anymore... In fact it was their place now, in front of Puck's locker. That locker where he'd sat with Dave on the floor, crying about Blaine. It was that Locker that in the argument about Blaine, he'd shoved Dave into and kissed him. It had been a complete accident that had been the place where Kurt had chose to tell Dave he wanted to be with him. Kurt smiled into the kiss as he managed to slide Dave's shirt off, running his fingers through the dark curls of his chest earning a moan from Dave as he lay on top of him, kissing his neck, Kurt's hands were sliding around Dave's waist, lingering on his belt buckle. Kurt let out a guttural moan as Dave's mouth claimed the center of his collar bone, who knew he had a sweet spot like that. Dave's lips and teeth slid up and down Kurt's neck, nipping at it, Kurt moaned again. Dave's slight chuckle vibrated the kisses to his neck causing him to cling tighter to Dave. Kurt slid Dave off of him slightly, he wanted Dave to moan that way too, to feel that pleasure. Dave looked confused and worried, until Kurt began to kiss his throat, biting a little deeper than Dave had on his neck. In a few seconds, Dave was gasping, Kurt's fingers dug slightly into Dave's chest... instead of guttural moans, it sounded more like a growl.

"Uhg... Kurt," suddenly Kurt was laying back against the bed and Dave was kissing down his stomach.

"D... Dave," Kurt gasped, wide eyed as Dave's hand slid into his pants, Kurt squirmed, wanting to cling to Dave who was too far away, he bucked slightly.

"Your beautiful," whispered Dave.

….

He had expected to turn over like with Blaine, but when he'd tried, Dave had held his hips, still kissing his neck. Kurt gasped as a finger slid inside of him, it began to slowly move as Dave's mouth moved downwards again, Kurt couldn't stop his gasping, his body kept trying to thrust, his hands clamping into Dave's curls. He barely felt the second slide in... or the third. Kurt couldn't stop himself from crying out as his body wanted to orgasm.

"Dave!" he yelped, tugging Dave's hair as he filled the condom, gasping.

"Well, how was that?" asked Dave with an out of breath chuckle.

"You lied to me, your no virgin," laughed Kurt slowly, "Please... let's..."

"Your wish is my command," said Dave, kissing Kurt's neck again, his hands holding Kurt's hips up.

"... you... we can do it this way?" asked Kurt, Dave looked lost for a second and then his eyes went wide.

"You mean... your the one who's had sex before and you... oh wow," said Dave, beaming.

"It's not funny," said Kurt, his face turning red.

"I love you so much," said Dave kissing Kurt's sweet spot again, silencing him, "Yes... I wan't to... see your... face..."

"Oh!" Kurt gasped as Dave pulled Kurt's legs up higher around his waist.

"If I hurt you... please, say so," said Dave quickly, Kurt nodded.

Kurt bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and hair. Dave slowly slid into Kurt, Kurt began to gasp and moan, he heard Dave grunt. Kurt's moan was stuck in his throat as Dave paused and let him adjust, and then slowly began to rock back and forth. As it continued, Kurt's moans and gasps flooded his mind, all he could see and focus on was what was happening in this moment. Dave Karofsky was making love to him... he didn't want it to end, he felt close... sharing... this felt right, Dave kissed his lips in mid moan, Kurt's breath began to hitch as Dave's hand slid in between them to tug Kurt. Kurt's mind raced, flooded, broke and repaired, he hadn't even been this close with Blaine, but Kurt was off and over the edge, and shortly after Dave followed.

"Stay the night," panted Dave, his hand sliding lightly over Kurt's cheek.

"But my parents..." Kurt was cut off.

"Are out of town and Finn wouldn't rat us out... he's probably with Rachel at your place," chuckled Dave.

"... okay," said Kurt, kissing him deeply, smiling.

This was what Kurt had been waiting for... wanting... this was everything he'd wanted his first time to be. Sober, passionate, romantic, loving... in love... he couldn't re-do time, but he could appreciate the irony of it. He'd hated the fact that Dave had been his first kiss...and now he wished he'd been his first in general... he was about to dwell, until he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead, he smiled up at Dave... oh the hell with it... they were together now, and that's all Kurt wanted.

**THE END**


End file.
